Touchdown!
by JP12
Summary: 7 years has past. Arnold and Helga are both 16, showing their true feelings for each other. One night changes it all.
1. Prolugue

Prolugue

Seven years has past. Arnold is sitting on the steps of the borading house now the age of 16. When he saw a teen girl who is wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a pink shirt had one eyebrow and her hair is blonde and in a ponytail. She was tossing a baseball in the air and catching with a glove.

"Hey football head, how's it going?" Asked the girl. Arnold shot his head up and saw it was his fourth grade friend. Helga Pataki. "Nothing, much i found out about my parents and i am thinking about to leave and look for them." He sighd. Helga drop her ball from catching it. "Good luck, do you know when you are leaving?" Helga said. Arnold shrugged his shoulders. "I mean I want to look for them, but grandpa and grandma are getting old and I am not sure yet."

Arnold look at Helga. "You know, back when were young, when we saved the neigbhood when you told me you love me, I can't get over the feeling that I-well." Arnold said as he shook the something off his shirt. Helga look right back at him. "Spit it out all ready." She snapped. "Well, maybe I like you too, but not like the way Lila said it, I like like you." Arnold said as he grabed Helga by hand and made her blush.

"Do you want to come inside and hang out for awhile?" Contiued Arnold. Helga nodded. Entered the borading house and everyone didn't notice Arnold had a friend with him. Too busy screaming at one each other. "Can we hang out in your room?" Helga asked. "I don't do well with strangers." Arnold look at her. "Sure."

Heading to Arnold's room when all of sudden Abner come running up and placing his pig's feet on Helga. She screamed and jumped into Arnold's arms. "Bad boy, go lay down." Abner ran away. But Helga was still in Arnold's arms, so he carried her like a bride into his room. "So, what do you want to do?"Arnold asked as he droped Helga on the bed. "Watch a movie, I am mean that I am don't feel like going home and seeing Big bob screaming and well Miriam being like she has a hang over everyday, It seems that I-" Right before Helga could finish her lips was coverd up by Arnold. "Hush, just stay relax and being happy that you are with me." Arnold gave Helga a a passion kiss as he turn on the movie. Before Helga could speak, Arnold took off his shirt and Helga took off her shirt. Arnold's eyes widen and he unsnapped her bra and her pants and ripped her underwear off. Right before the moment could happened. Helga broke free from the kiss and whisper into Arnold's ear. "Hold it football head, before we get tackled. Do you at least have a condom?" Helga asked. Arnold shook his head no. "But I will use the pull out myth." Helga just smiled and went along with it. Before they knew it, they were making love.


	2. C1:Should I stay or should I go?

Chapter One: Should I stay or should I go

It's been six weeks since the last time Arnold and Helga had seen each other. Cause when school is done for the day. Arnold has to help his grandpa run the boarding house and Helga was the same old ways with no attention from Big bob ( who was now running a cellphone business) and Miriam in her ways.

One day, when Helga was walking to school with her best friend Phoebe Heyerdahl. "Hi Helga, you okay?" Asked Phoebe. Helga sighed. "Not really, I have been under a lot of stress lately, I haven't gotten my red dot yet." Phoebe opened her mouth. "Well, are you still a virgin, so there is no way you can possible be pregnant." Helga gave a nervous laugh. Phoebe's eyes widen. "After school we are stopping by pharmacy and buying you a pregnancy's test." Helga just laugh. "There is no way that I am pregnant- I mean Arnold did pull out. Helga explained to Phoebe. Phoebe just shook her head. "That can't be good." B

School seemed to go slow for Helga. She couldn't pay any attention to her work, her mind was racing if she is pregnant what will she do? _"I just hope I am not, it's just stress...right?" _She was saying in her head all day.

At the boarding house, Arnold was getting ready to walk up in his room when he noticed his grandpa was getting ready to put a painting up in the living room. Arnold ran to the living room and gave him a hand. "So, short man how was school?" Phil asked. "Good, Grandpa I've been doing some thinking." Arnold said as he placed his hands together. Phil looked right at him. "Do you think I should go look for my parents or stay here?" Arnold asked. Phil looked crossed. "Well short man, If you want to go look for them, I can understand that and if not we will still understand." Arnold look as if he was confused. But he got the hang of it.

Back with Helga and Phoebe, they were at a pharmacy. People were staring at Phoebe and Helga. "Criminy, I don't feel like being here." Helga said as she grabbed a candy bar. Phoebe grabbed the test. "Look Helga, we are here for a reason, we just buy the test, you take it." Phoebe explained. Helga gave a deep sigh. "I am going outside, I'll wait for you." Helga said as she walked away. While waiting for Phoebe to buy the test, Helga saw a women with her child. "I love you mommy." Said the child. Helga grew a smile on the child. "Helga? Helga? HELGA!" Someone said. Helga seemed to not hear the person cause she paying attention to the women and child. "Helga!" Said the person as it snapped it's fingers in front of her. "Geez! Phoebe, don't freaking do that." Helga snapped. Phoebe tapped Helga on the shoulder. "Ready?" She asked. Helga sighed. "Yes, let's go to my house to get the answer."


	3. C2: The Results Are In

Chapter Two: The Results Are In

Helga and Phoebe made to the house without anyone noticing them. Miriam was in the kitchen, passed out with a smoothie in her one hand and the blender in the other, and Big bob was at work. "You ready to find out the results?" Phoebe said. Helga nodded. "No, It's just stress and I know it is." Phoebe grabbed Helga by the shoulder. "You listen to me, you need to know." Helga gave a deep sighed. "Give me that pee stick." Phoebe gave Helga the test. Helga headed to the bathroom and closed the door and began to take it. Phoebe went in Helga's room and waited. Waiting for Helga to get done the bathroom seemed like it was going on forever. Until the door opened."Phoebe, where are you?" Helga asked. Phoebe sat on Helga's bed. "Here Helga." Helga headed to her room with the test in her hand. "Phoebe, take the test from my hand and tell me." Helga said as she handed her best friend the test.

"Well, Y-Y-Y-Yo-you're go-go-go. "Phoebe stuttered. Helga snapped. "WHAT IS IT?" Phoebe turned the test that it faced Helga. _"Positive." _Phoebe whispered. As soon as Helga heard the word, she snatched the test right off Phoebe's reached out her hand and put in her trash can and Phoebe got up from the bed and patted her best friend's back. "It's going to okay." Phoebe said. Helga look up. "No, it is not going to be okay, I am going to be a mo-Unless, I get an abortion." Phoebe took off her glasses and dropped when she heard the a-word. "Well, if you want to _kill_ this bundle of joy, I will call and make the appointment." Helga gave her friend a hug. "This never happened once I get the abortion, right?" Helga asked. "Right, now where's your phone?" Phoebe said. Helga pointed to her end table. While Helga went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Phoebe looked up the abortion clinic on her phone and started calling.

"Thank you for calling _The Women Of Today." _Said the women on the phone. "Yes, my friend just found out that she is pregnant and I will like to make an appointment for her." Phoebe said. She told the women everything. Helga came right up her room with a bag of potato chips in her hand and when she saw Phoebe almost done with the phone call. "Okay, we will see your friend on September 18th at 1:00 P.M." Phoebe hanged up the phone. "Made the appointment." She said as helped herself to some chips. "Thanks and one more thing." Helga said. Phoebe look at her. "Sure, anything." she said happily. "No one can know even if I have the abortion, Promise?" Helga said as she wiped the salt from the chips on her pants. Phoebe smiled. "Promise, I am going to go home and if you need me give me a call." Helga gave Phoebe a hug and lay down on her bed and took a nap.

**I know this is a little short, but I am working on it as it comes in my head. Thanks for understanding :) **


	4. C3: Just A Bad Dream

Chapter Three: Just A Bad Dream

While Phoebe was walking home she saw Arnold with her boyfriend Gerald. tossing a football until it went a little too far so Gerald ran as fast as he could and caught the football right before it could hit her on the head. "My hero." Phoebe said as she kissed Gerald on the check. "Heading home?" Gerald said as he throw back the football at Arnold. Phoebe nodded. "How about you walk Phoebe home, I am going home to help grandma make dinner." Arnold said. Arnold left and now it was just Phoebe and Gerald. "So, where were you coming back from?" Gerald asked. Phoebe took Gerald's hand. "From Helga's, she's..." Pheobe stopped herself before she could tell Gerald about Helga being pregnant. "She's?" Gerald questioned. "_Think Phoebe ." _Phoebe said in her mind. "She's...asking me do her homework for her." Gerald looked crossed. Just then, they made to Phoebe's house. "Okay, I'll call you later on tonight babe." Gerald said as he kissed her on the check.

Meanwhile, with Helga who was still naping. She was dreaming about Arnold getting ready to get on a plane to look for his parents. _"Hey Arnold, before you get on that plane there is something you need to know." _ Helga said. _ "What is it, I am about to take off."_ Arnold asked. Helga gave a deep sigh. _"I am pregnant ."_ Arnold didn't say nothing and just got on the plane. 9 months went by for Helga. She was laying down on the couch when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked up to it and saw Arnold's grandparents. The both of them were dressed in black and Phil had a letter in his head and handed to Helga. It said._ We are deaply saddened to inform you that your grandson Arnold has been killed by a plane crash. _"NOOO!" Helga cried as it woke her up from the nap. "It was just a nightmare, but just to make sure. Helga look at her phone. "_No, it was just a nightmare. That's all." _ Just then, Helga had a uneasy feeling in her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom and began to puke just missing her mom. Miriam knocked on the door. "Helga, are you are right in there?" Miriam said. Helga opened the door just a small crack. "Fine mother, Just some crappy food I ate at school." Helga lied.

Back at the boarding house, Arnold was about to enter the kitchen when he heard a scream. Arnold ran as fast as he could."What's the matter grandma?" Arnold asked as he was out of breath. "Quiet kimba, I must capture tonight's dinner." Said Grandma as she was holding a fly swatter. Arnold just rolled his eyes and saw his grandpa entering the kitchen. "Oh, pookie, you need to stop chasing these flies before you get yourself hurt."Grandpa said. Grandma walk up to Grandpa and smacked him with the fly swatter. "Hush up, young kimba needs it to be big and strong. HI-YA!" Grandma said. She hitted the fly. "On second thought, I am in the mood for pizza." Arnold said as he saw grandma take the fly off the swatter. "So, shortman have you made you choice of what you what to do, look for your mom and dad or stay here?" Asked Phil. Arnold just sighed. "No, not really." Said Arnold as he grabed the phone.


	5. C4: The Pregnant Girl

Chapter Four: The Pregnant Girl

September seemed to fly by for Helga and it was getting harder and harder to keep her secret. Because, her belly seem to get a little bit bigger every week. One day while walking to the store on the way to school. When grabbing a bag of beef jerky, someone came up to her and said to her. "Hi, Helga, how's you been?" Phoebe said. "This pregnancy sucks. It seems that I can't keep nothing down." Helga said. "Well, look at the good points, tommorow is saturday and which means the day of the abortion." Phoebe said. Helga smiled. "Yeah, do you want to come with me for support?" Helga asked. Phoebe just look at Helga's stomach. "Sure." The two best friends walk up to school when they heard a voice. "Yo! babe wait up." Helga looked behind her and saw Gerald and Arnold. "Oh Jezz, just what I need." Helga whisphed in Phoebe' s ear. Phoebe tugged Helga shirt. "Just act normal and try not to throw up." Phoebe said. Gerald and Arnold came up to them. "Hi girls, how are you doing?" Gerald said. Helga look at Arnold look at each other. Helga changed color. "Hi Helga, are you okay?" Arnold asked. "Yeah, I'm okay, just didn't get enough sleep last night." Helga lied "Well, let's head to school before we are late." Phoebe said. The four of them headed of to school.

School seemed to go by pretty fast for Helga and that's how she liked it. "RING!" The lunchbell rang and Helga and Phoebe headed off to lunch. But in the cafe ,she notice a student who look about 7 months pregnant and a group of girls behind the pregnant girl's back and she could overhear them wisphering to each other. "_I bet she slept with like a lot of guys and that is why she is knocked up." _Said one girl. _"What a tramp, she shouldn't be allow to have children." _ Said the other girl. Helga couldn't bear the guilt once she saw that girl.

So she gotten herself up and went over by the pregnant girl. "Hi I'm Helga, Can I sit with you?" The pregnant girl just nodded. "Let me guess you are to say something funny about me?" Said the girl. "No, I just want to see if we can become friends." Helga said. The pregnant girl look at Helga and took a bit of her banana. "Why do you want to be my friend for?" Asked the girl. Helga took a sit down with her. "Because I am also pregnant but no more after tomorrow." Helga said. The girl look at Helga and then look at her flat stomach. "What does he have to say about you getting abortion?" Helga looked confused. "What are you talking about?" The girl finished off her banana. "You know_ ,_ the baby's father." Said the girl. "Oh, he doesn't know and he won't know won't hurt him. " Said Helga as she sat back. The girl just shook her head. "It does matter, telling _him_ that you are pregnant is a very serious thing." Said the girl. Helga raised her eyebrow. "Really?" The girl gave a deep sighed. "When I told my baby daddy that I am pregnant, he just dumped me on the spot and now he is dating a new girl and doesn't want any part of me or his child's life." Helga rubbed the girl on the shoulder. "What are you planning to do for this baby?' Asked Helga. The girl rubbed her stomach. "I am planning to do adoption, I met the adoptive parents and I will get to see him every year, send me pictures and e-mails." Helga didn't thought of it that way. Lunchtime was just about over and the two of them talked for about 25 minutes about baby stuff. Right before the bell could ring. Helga said to the girl. "Can I have your name?" The girl gave Helga a smile. "Melody."


	6. C5: All Alone

Chapter Five: All Alone

School just seemed to fly for Helga, she was walking home thinking about should she have the abortion done or not. Just about home when she notice a man coming home from work and seeing his daughter running to him. "_Maybe I should don't do the abortion, But then again Arnold wants to look for his parents and I don't want a baby to distract him." _Helga said in her mind.

It gave her about two minutes until she was finally home, but when she was getting ready to go upstairs she heard a voice. "Just where do you think you are going?" Someone said to Helga. Helga turn and notice it was Big bob. He look as if he has a strict look on his face, Helga enter the room. "My room- duh!" Helga said. "Not at this very moment you are, some women called. Saying it was from women of today." Big bob said. Helga was trying not to turn red. "So, what it must've been the wrong number." Helga lied. Big bob shook his fist. "Oh no, wasn't the wrong number because I found this laying on the floor." Big bob said as he throw the test at Helga. Helga's eyes widen. "_Crap!"_ Helga said in her mind. Before she could speak Big Bob began to shout. "HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING SO DUMB, OLGA!" Helga shouted back. "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU STILL CALL ME THAT?" It seem like the fight between Helga and Big Bob was going on forever. Until Helga heard the most cruel thing he could ever say. "HEAR THIS LITTLE LADY, PACK YOUR BAGS AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME!" Helga ran into her room and slam the door. "Stupid parents, I don't need them." Helga said as she began to pack. She saw her phone and called Phoebe. "Hi Mrs. Heyerdahl, Is Phoebe home?" Helga asked. "Sorry Helga, but she is at the library right now." Helga hanged up the phone. "Perfect, the time when I need my best friend more than anything is not home." Helga mumbled. As soon as Helga was done packing, she left her home without looking back or saying good-bye.

Helga was now homeless, pregnant and alone. She couldn't stop thinking about what Melody said to her. "_The father of the baby has the right to know." _"You're right, I am going to walk up to Arnold's and tell him about you." Helga said to herself. So she walked up to a bus station and began to wait for the bus to Arnold's house.

It took Helga a good fifteen minutes to get to Arnold's house. "_I can do this, just walk right up and tell him." _She walked up to the door nervously knocked the door. Arnold answered the door.

"Hi Helga, what are you doing here?" Arnold asked. Helga twilled her thumbs and looked pale. "We ne-ne-need to ta-ta-talk." Helga said nervously. Arnold welcomed her in. The two of them went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Arnold asked as he turn the T.V off. Helga cracked her knuckles. "Remember a couple weeks back, when we did it." Helga said. Arnold turned a little red. "Yeah, but we both agree to never bring it up again, why you ask?" Helga gave a deep sigh. "Arnold, I'm...I'm pregnant." Arnold just stood up from the couch. "You're pregnant?" Arnold said in a shock. "Yes, but I have no where to live, my parents kicked me out." Helga said. Arnold looked at Helga and then he looked at her flat belly. "You aren't going anywhere, you can live here with me." Arnold said. Helga shot her head up. "But what about looking for your parents?" Helga ask. Arnold placed his hands around Helga's stomach. "I have someone who needs me right about now." Helga smiled as Arnold did that.


	7. C6: No Longer Alone

Chapter Six: No Longer Alone

Arnold couldn't believe it that he is going to be a father, how was he going to tell his grandparents? Will he have to stay and help take care of the baby and help grandpa with borading house. There was so many things going on in Arnold's head.

"Uh, Helga I think we should tell my grandparents about us and the baby." Arnold said. Helga gave Arnold a worry look. "Don't worry, I am sure that they will understand." Arnold said as he rubbed Helga's stomach. "Okay football head, let's go tell them the news." Helga said. Arnold and Helga walked into the kitchen and saw Grandma was still chasing a fly and Grandpa was reading a newspaper. "Uh, guys can we talk?" Arnold said. Helga didn't know what to say. "Sure, shortman what is on your mind." Grandpa said. Arnold and Helga took a sit down and Arnold took Helga by the hand and said. "Helga's pregnant and I am the father." Grandma dropped her fly swatter. "I am going to be a GREAT GRANDMA!" She screamed. Helga began to thought she and Arnold were going to be kicked out, she can feel in the voice. But then, grandpa got up from his chair. "Well shortman, that is something and what about your friend?" Phil asked. Helga gave a deep sigh and said. "I was kicked out and I have no where to live." Phil looked crossed and then he looked at his unborn great grandchild in Helga's stomach. "Well, I will let you stay and I will see if we can find a room for you."Phil said. Helga just smiled. "Thank you sir." Helga left the room an d left Arnold and Phil in the kitchen. Arnold sighed. "I can't believe I am going to be a father at 16." Phil looked at his grandson. "There is nothing you can do except one thing." Phil said. "Let me guess, Never eat raspberries." Arnold said. Phil just shook his head. "No, no, be supportive and stay with Helga even when she is the worst mood ever." Phil said. Arnold got up from the kitchen chair. "Thanks, for letting her stay." Arnold said. "It's the least I can do for her- oh! and until the meantime while I find a room for her she can stay with you in your room." Phil said. Arnold smiled and left the kitchen and saw that Helga is falling asleep on the couch. When he heard Helga whisper into his ear. "_Please don't leave me." _Arnold look at Helga falling asleep and whispered to himself. "_Don't you worry about a thing, I won't."_ So, Arnold carried her up into his room and placed her on the bed while Arnold went on his computer.

An hour went by Arnold was now reading a book on the couch when he heard a yawn. "Hi Helga, how did you sleep?" Arnold asked. Helga rubbed her eyes. "Fine, and thanks for taking me in, I thought I was about to live on the street." Arnold placed the book back in the case and walk up to Helga. "It's the least I can do, after all I am the baby father and I am make you have everything you need and more." Helga smiled and gave Arnold a kiss on the check.


	8. C7: Can

**I am sooooo sorry that I haven't written this story is suc**h **a loooong time! My laptop crashed :( had to get a new one! I'll make it up to you, how about two chapter per day and we act like it never happened.**

Chapter Seven: I Can't Go Through With It

Helga couldn't believe that Arnold is being so supportive about her pregnancy. Now she began to think about whenever she should do abortion or should she keep it. Just then, Helga's cellphone began to ring. "Helga, your phone is ringing." Arnold said. Helga got up and answered it. "Hello?" "Hi Helga, it's me Phoebe don't forget abo-" Helga quickly hang up the phone. "Wrong number, So football head what's for dinner?" Helga asked. Arnold look at Helga. "I already ate, but if you hungry I will order a take out." Arnold said. "Helga got off from the bed and looked crossed. "I'll take some buffalo wings but with extra blue cheese." Arnold look at Helga and left the room to make the call. Helga quickly call Phoebe back. "_Come 'on, pick up the damn_ phone." Helga mumbled. "Hi Helga, why did you hang up on me?" Phoebe asked. Helga gave a deep sigh. "Meet me at Women's of Today at 12:30." Phoebe dropped her phone. "Well okay, I will meet you there, Night Helga." Phoebe said as she hang up the phone. Helga placed her hands to her stomach. _"I don't know if I can go through the abortion now that Arnold knows and supports me. I guess I should call Phoebe back and tell her that I can't go through it." _Helga said in her mind.

Just as Helga was about to reach for her phone she heard Arnold's door being open so she drop her phone and ran to Arnold's couch to take a sit. "Food is ordered." Arnold said he came into his room. "Thanks." Helga said. Arnold walked up to Helga and took a sit next to her. "So, what are we planning to do about the baby?" Helga's face got pale. "_Don't do the abortion, if Arnold finds out you that you aborted it, you might lose him forever."_ Helga said in her mind. "What did you say Arnold I didn't hear you." Helga lied. Arnold took his hands and placed it on Helga's stomach and made a heart of his hands. "What are we planning to do about this baby?" Arnold asked. Helga studded I was thinking about...keeping the baby and raising him/her." Helga said.

The rest of the night seemed to fly by pretty fast for Helga. While Arnold is asleep with Helga wrap in his arms and Helga couldn't get any sleep. She couldn't go through the abortion after what Arnold did for her by taking her in, wanting to help with the baby, and not leaving to go look for his parents. "_Tomorrow I am not going to do it, I just can't do it."_ Helga said in her mind and fell sleep.

Morning seemed to fly by, Arnold was up by helping his grandpa with the boarding house, while Helga was still sleep. Until 11:30 came and she gotten a phone call that woke her up. "Hello?" Helga said. "It's me Phoebe, just to remind you that today is the day." Helga snapped. "NO PHOEBE I CAN NOT GO THROUGH THE ABORTION." Helga said as she flipped her phone shut and began to stretch.


End file.
